Perversión
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Okamura & Mao]] .:: LEMON ::. Mini-fic. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un hombre de mediana edad y una chiquilla caprichosa, juntos... solos?. La mente vuela, el deseo, la lujuria y la perversión. . . también.


**PERVERSIÓN.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

Alguna consecuencia debía tener el pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Y ni la diferencia de opiniones, de carácter e incluso de edades, podrían frenarlos ahora. . .

 *** Ahh, u-usted es un hentai !. ***

El reportero detuvo sus ansiosas manos, alzando una ceja con incredulidad al tiempo en que miraba a la chica.

¡ Por favor !, si había sido ella la que lo sedujo y prácticamente lo arrastró a la cama. Y ahora le venía con esa actuación de niña inocente.

Okamura ignoró el comentario de la joven, para volver a llenarla de besos y caricias; sus manos retomaron el camino que habían recorrido, llegando hasta la intimidad femenina, protegida tan solo por las pequeñas bragas que poco tardaron en terminar lejos de la cama.

El hombre no pudo más que asombrarse con semejante belleza. Era casi irreal; esa jovencita tenía una figura exquisita sin duda.

Tan pequeña y frágil a pesar de su detestable carácter. . . y la tenía para él solo.

 ** _""Después de todo ella tiene razón… ¡ sí soy un pervertido !.""_**

Pensaba el muchacho, pero inmediatamente después, con total tranquilidad, hundió un par de dedos en la vagina de su compañera, la cual gimió agradada ante el contacto, alzando más las caderas, tratando de aumentar aquella sensación.

El rostro de la mujer era todo un poema en ese momento y el pelinegro no pudo menos que intensificar su toque, rendido ante la belleza de ella, la lujuria y la perversión que después de todo si poseía.

Sus dedos entraban y salían del sexo de la chiquilla con mayor fuerza y rapidez, volviéndola loca de placer.

Aferrando las sábanas, Mao Yahana se retorció bajo el cuerpo de aquel hombre; su vagina cedió ante tal estimulo, mojándose todavía más y palpitando, tratando de retener a un visitante que nunca existió, al menos no el que más deseaba.

 *** ¡ Hágalo ya, maldita sea !, ¡¿qué espera?!. ***

El sonrió; si lo que ella quería era un hombre, él le enseñaría lo que era uno de verdad, no como el chiquillo inmaduro al que tanto buscaba.

Sus ropas tuvieron la misma suerte que las de la joven.

El reportero sujetaba su verga, dura y grande, mostrándola orgulloso ante la mujercita.

 *** ¡ Hazlo ya !… onegai !… ***

 *** Tú lo pediste !. ***

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el rostro de Okamura, quien poco después se acomodó entre las piernas de la joven de amielados cabellos.

El hombre frotó su pene contra la línea vaginal por unos segundos y casi de inmediato la penetró completamente de una sola vez. Comenzando a darle duro, con fuerza, como castigándola, como si quisiera hacerle entender con esto lo que no podía con palabras.

 *** Toma pequeña, toma, ahh… esto querías, ¿no?. ***

 *** Ahh !, si… si, dame más !, más… MÁS !… ***

Okamura apretó los dientes, no sabía que pensar de ella, de ellos. . . no sentían nada el uno por el otro y sin embargo se buscaban una y otra vez tan solo para terminar como ahora, él sobre ella, teniendo sexo casi salvaje.

 *** Toma… te lleno… aahhh !... ***

El pelinegro siguió dándole duro hasta correrse dentro de ella, siendo mimado por las pulsaciones de la estrecha y caliente vagina.

Al salir él de ella, Mao buscó casi desesperada el pene de su amante para llevárselo a la boca y lamerlo golosa y dispuesta. Siempre era así, esa relación suya era demasiado intensa.

Pero, ¿qué se puede esperar de un hombre de mediana edad y una chiquilla caprichosa, que ni siquiera alcanza la mayoría de edad, viajando juntos?. . . solos. . .

La mente vuela, las posibilidades y el deseo, la lujuria y la perversión. . . también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Totalizado.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cómo que hace calor, ¿no? ^/^. MAi está. . . muy sonrojada.

¿Saben?, ya estaba cansada de no quedar satisfecha con mis fics, de sentirlos suavecitos, y si bien este es pequeño, creo que es MUY fuerte, al menos el lenguaje.

Vamos, que la pareja se prestaba perfecto, sin mencionar que me encanta ^0^' .

 **-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI.** Y es material de **Fallen Angel.**

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

 **Totalizado el 07 de Julio de 2009.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

 **-.-**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

 **NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
